Forget The Others!
by TapeGnome
Summary: This is about Laz, Mattie’s, Ginny and other Hogwarts student’s wonderful and awful years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Mattie Logan Black and Lazeria Dean Bray where just two normal 11 year olds trying to get through their life with out screwing up. They didn't believe in wizards, ghosts or just anything that kids believe in. Their parents received letters by owl, but Mattie and Lazeria never thought twice about it. Weird things happened to them and their families, but they never seemed to really notice or care.

Mattie was 5'0 with blonde hair that just barely swept past her shoulder; she had gorgeous hazel eyes that stood out.

Laz was a little taller then Mattie at 5'1 and had long red hair that reached to the lower of her back; her eyes also stood out they were dark brown.

They both had very different tastes; Laz was into more boy-ish stuff while Mattie was into girly stuff. But beside this difference they were still best friends.

One late June evening, Mattie and Laz were laying on the grass staring at the darkening sky. "Laz?" Mattie sat up abruptly, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, Matters?"

"Ever wonder?"

Laz now sat up so that she was eye level with her friend, "Yes? All the time."

"No, I mean... like, wonder what's going to happen to us when we get older?"

"Actually... I never really have thought about it. Kinda weird." Laz flopped back down and sighed.

"Look, owls!" Mattie blurted out all of a sudden. Laz looked up into the sky, "Matt, we see them all the time. Today's no different."

Mattie giggled shortly, "They're coming towards us. That's what makes the difference." The owls swooped low over them, dropping a letter on Mattie's head, and another on Lazeria's stomach.

The two girls picked up the letters and looked them over slowly. They were in off-white envelopes with emerald green writing. Mattie opened hers slowly and pulled out two pieces of parchment, then began to read her letter out loud.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards) _

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please

Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

Later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy headmistress "_

Laz took over reading the other letter.

"**Hogwarts SCHOOL **

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY Uniform 

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain works robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standards book of spells (grade 1)  
_ by Miranda goshawk

_A history of magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

Mattie giggled a little, then gave Laz a suddenly worried look, "Laz?"

Laz glanced quickly to Mattie, "Matt, what does this mean?"

Mattie shrugged in return, "I don't know, but I'm taking my letter home. I'm curious to whether they know what's going on or not..."

"MOM!" Mattie yelled as soon as she had entered her house. Her mother came hurrying down the stairs of their Victorian house looking surprised.

"Do you know anything about this?" Mattie handed her mother the letter she'd received.

Nina Black read over the first sentence of the letter before dropping it to the floor, "Mattie, go sit down. I need to call Debbie..."

Ten minutes later, Nina had sat the two down on the couch and was looking around nervously. She sat across from them in one of the chairs she'd pulled out, her daughter's Hogwarts letter clutched firmly in her grasp. As the doorbell rang, she jumped up to go answer it. Nina led Debbie into the living room and they sat in two chairs opposite the couch that their daughters were occupying. Laz and Marty watched as their mothers whispered hurriedly back and forth to one another. Finally, Debbie looked up.

"Laz, Mattie," she started, and then paused to take a deep breath, "you girls, along with a long line of Blacks and Brays... are witches. Always have been."

It took a few seconds for the idea to register in the girls' minds. They turned to look at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Nina stated indignantly, "It's the truth!"

Their mouths where agape. 

**A WEEK LATER.**

"Mattie, Laz! Wake up!" Laz's mom yelled while banging on Laz's bedroom door.

"Just five more minutes..." Laz yawned, throwing a pillow at the door.

"No, no, no. We need to get to Diagon Alley before your aunt leaves from there."

So, with a little more coaxing, the two got up from bed and began to slowly dress.

An hour later they were pulling up to a street full of shops.

"Mum?" Laz looked at her mother, confused, "I have been in every one of these shops, and I know for a fact that we can't get one thing on this list here."

Her mother chuckled, "Lazeria, dear, there is a pub just up the road called the Leaky Cauldron."

"No, there isn't." Mattie added quickly.

"Oh, yes there is Matt. You just need to know where to look."

Debbie parked the car and got out, "Come on." She led them to the end of the street and pointed towards a wall, "See that wall?" She looked back to the girls, who both nodded, "Keep walking towards it and stare at it."

"Wow!" Mattie exclaimed, "There really is a pub!" Mattie swallowed hard, opened the door, and walked in.

"Go to the back, Mattie, and then just go out through the door that leads to the alleyway. You two can wait for me there." With that, Debbie disappeared into the crowd.

"Mattie is it me or is this place, like, more than a little weird?"

Mattie flashed Laz a wicked smile, "That's what's so great about it!"

"We've been flipped around. I'm the one who's into weird stuff, not you..."

After the girls had been standing in the barren alley for a few minutes, Debbie finally appeared behind them again, "Okay girls," she said, pulling a stick out of her purse and tapping seemingly random bricks in the wall surrounding the alley. She stepped back quickly as the bricks in the wall started to move, spinning and beginning to form an archway.

"Hurry through you two! We still have to find my sister. She said to meet her at the ice-cream shop... Gods, I wish I had visited here more after school. I can't believe I don't remember where it is!" Debbie was rushing along the street, looking at all the shops in search of the right one, "It's called Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor, so if you see it tell me."

"Mum! It's over there," Laz said, stopping and pointing to the shop.

"Thanks, dear." She then began dragging the girls once more through the crowd and towards the shop. She then let go of Laz's hand and raised her own, waving it in the air frantically, "CAMILLE!"

A woman stood up and waved back at them, "Lazier! Long time, no see! You've grown up so much." She smiled, looking fondly unto her niece, "Oh, and this must be Mattie! I'm Camille." she outstretched her hand to Mattie, who in turn shook it.

"I've heard ever so much about you when talking to my niece. Laz, your cousin should be here, somewhere... He went to find his friend. Anyway. Sit, sit." She gestured to the chairs around the table she had been seated at.

The trios sat along with Laz's aunt, who looked to the two girls and smiled, "So, are you two excited about Hogwarts?"

Mattie nodded her head, while Laz looked a bit uncertain, but nodded slowly anyhow.

"That's good. Seamus is on his second year there. He loves it." She smiled encouragingly.

Mattie reached her hand up to her neck to play with the necklace she was wearing, but her searching fingers found only skin, "Laz! My necklace!"

Laz looked at Mattie, confused, "You didn't put it on today. I saw it sitting on my dresser this morning right before we left."

Mattie thought about it for a moment, and then slowly shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"So, Mattie, how long have you known Lazeria?" Camille questioned, looking her over.

""Since we were five. My dad died just after my brother was born. So, after that we moved next door to them. My mom and Debbie were best friends in school, and mom wanted to be close to her 'family'"

"And who is your mother?" Camille looked her over a bit more carefully, now.

"Nina Black."

Camille coughed on the water she'd been sipping, "You're a Black?"

Mattie nodded, "She was kicked out of the family for dating my father. After he died she changed her name back to Black..."

"I remember your mother and your father... Both very great people. You know, I actually dated your uncle for a few days."

"You dated uncle Sirius? He was also kicked out of the family. He's in jail at the moment."

"Yes, Azkaban..." Camille nodded sadly, and then at the confused look both of the children were giving her, she explained, "Oh, ah... wizarding jail. He was sent there for helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill Harry Potter's parents."

"So, Camille," Debbie interrupted her and Mattie's conversations, "Where is Seamus?"

"Well, I don't know. He should have been back by now... Let's go get the girls' things. I'm sure he'll find us."

They all stood and wandered towards the end of the town. About five minutes of pushing through people they came upon a big, white building.

"This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Debbie explained, and then added cheerfully, "It's run by goblins."

"Look! There's Seamus." Laz pointed up the stairs to a sandy haired boy standing next to a taller, black boy, "Come on, Matt, let's go introduce you to him." Laz started running up the stairs eagerly, and Mattie just stood there, staring at Seamus.

A/N: tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

""Mattie?" Debbie waved her hand in front of Mattie's face, "Matt? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Mattie asked blankly, shaking her head a bit.

"Are you okay?" Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'll be okay. I'm... I'm afraid of heights." Mattie said quickly.

"Its not all that high, Matt." Debbie said, walking up the stairs herself. Mattie followed reluctantly, staring at Seamus the whole way up.

Laz ran halfway down the stairs where Debbie and Mattie were, then grabbed Mattie's arm and dragged her hurriedly the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Seamus, this is Mattie, and Mattie, this is Seamus." Laz pushed Mattie towards Seamus and Dean, as Mattie had tried to keep behind Laz. Mattie waved a little to the both of them.

Seamus grinned hugely, sticking out his hand towards Mattie, "It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard tons about you from her."

Mattie bit her lower lip, "It's nice to meet you, too. Though, I've never heard anything about you until today." She shook his hand, and turned to Dean as he offered his own.

"And this is Dean, right?" Dean nodded his head as Mattie shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mattie nodded at him.

"Shall we go get money now to purchase our stuff?" Laz grinned around at them. They all nodded and turned to head down the stairs.

After getting their money from Gringotts, they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

"Why don't you guys go look around while we find the books you need?" Debbie suggested. The four kids nodded and the two groups took off in separate directions.

As Mattie wandered through the shelves of books, she kicked a book lying on the ground that she hadn't seen. Looking down at the book laying on its open pages, she saw that the cover read "Hogwarts A History". She picked it up, brushed it off, and began flipping through the pages and reading random passages as she walked on.

With her nose stuck in a book and not watching where she was going very well, she bumped into someone, dropping her book along with the bumpee's.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she bent to gather all of the books, looking up to see a very attractive boy also bend to help, "I didn't see you there..."

"That's okay. I'm Cedric Diggory. And you are?" He asked, beginning to stack his fallen books on his knee.

"My name is Mattie Black." As she had already retrieved her one and only book, she began handing his to him.

"You're a Black?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "I've never heard of you... Who's your dad?"

" My mum. Nina Black... she was kicked out of the family for dating my father, who was Glen Post. After he died, she changed her name back to Black. But they never married she just took his name."

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" he inquired eagerly.

Mattie stared at him blankly, "Why?"

"Just wondering." he quickly wiped away his surprised expression, "Well, I hope to see you around Hogwarts this year Mattie."

"Yep, I'll see you around." she said as they each turned away from one another.

"Mattie, did you find anything else you wanted?" Debbie called from the store's front counter.

"Yeah, hold on." Mattie yelled back, rushing over to Debbie. She handed her the book and then headed outside where the others were waiting.

"Who was that that you were talking to Matt?" Laz asked with a sly smile, quirking an eyebrow.

"A boy named Cedric Diggory."

"Who's he?" Laz pressed on. Mattie laughed at all her questions and the look in her eyes.

"I don't know, I just bumped into him... That's all." Mattie added hastily as Laz began peering at her speculatively. Laz looked down at her clasped hands, disappointed.

Dean turned to her then, "He's a fifth year in Hufflepuff. He's pretty cool. He plays on their Quidditch team, and is fairly good."

"Their team is nothing like ours, though." Seamus grinned at them, then high-five Dean.

Debbie walked out of the store finally, handing them each a small stack of books, "Come on, you four. Let's go get your robes, then you two can go with the boys to get your wands and pets."

They all walked over to Madam Malkin's robe shop, and when they entered a witch kneeling on the floor greeted them, "Hogwarts, dears?" She asked. Debbie nodded in response.

Mattie looked around the store and soon spotted a boy she hadn't even noticed before, he had pale blonde hair and a pointed face, and stood on a stool in front of the witch.

"Look, it's a bunch of Mudbloods." the boy sneered at them.

Mattie and Laz looked confused then turned to Seamus. He looked surprised at first, then explained, "It's a bad name for witches or wizards who aren't pureblood."

"But aren't we purebloods?" Laz asked, confused. Seamus nodded.

"You two are, and my mam, and your mams. But me and Dean aren't." his face-hardened as he turned back to the pale boy.

"Malfoy, you should just go blow a goat!" Dean blurted out suddenly. Seamus' angry expression melted into surprise as he turned to Dean. Everyone else stared at him, too, wearing similar expressions as Seamus.

"How sad. That's all you have to say to me?" He then turned from Dean to the two girls, "Also sad that such pretty girls are Mudbloods."

Laz's eyebrows shot upward, her face beginning to burn, but Mattie just rolled her eyes at him, "In what previous life were you able to tell what kind of blood we have?" Mattie spat at the boy.

"None, you little bitch."

Mattie rolled her eyes at him again, growing very tired of this, "It is very improper to curse in front of a lady, and didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Draco snickered, "You're a tough one, aren't you?"

Mattie nodded, jaw set firmly, "And I'm also a pureblood, as well as my friend here."

"Figures." he stated blankly, "Oh, well. I can find other first years to torture, I suppose..."

"Okay girls, get up on the stools." They each hopped onto a stool and the witch worked really fast around them, pinning up their robes. After she was done she took a step back, eyed them a moment, and then nodded, "Alright, take them off now."

The girls took off the robes and handed them to her, and then she disappeared into a back room. Five minutes later she returned, handing the girls two square, thin boxes tied up with twine.

They all headed out of the store. Debbie stopped and pointed off into the crowd with one hand, while handing a bag full of money to Seamus, "Okay, guys, here's some money. The pet store is that way, go pick out a pet and meet us back at the wand shop. We're going to go buy the rest of your supplies. Oh, and Laz? No toads, please."

Laz grinned and nodded, and then the two parties separated and began heading in opposite directions. Mattie and Laz followed the two boys to the Magical Menagerie, as they didn't know where it was.

"You can buy all types of animals here." Seamus grinned, "That's where I got Rattrap, my cat. And Dean got his owl here, also. But the Owl Emporium is better to get owls, because that's what they specialize on."

As they walked into the store, Mattie and Laz cringed at the smell. A man behind the counter obviously noticed this, and smiled kindly on them, "You get used to the smell in a bit, here. What are you looking for?"

"Um..." Laz said, looking around, "I'm thinking... rat."

The man nodded, pointing to a wall at the left side of the store. Laz looked back to Mattie, pointing over towards the rat area and then heading towards there. The man turned back to Mattie then.

"And you, young lady?"

Mattie looked at the man and bit her lower lip, "I want a cat."

The man smiled again, pointing to the back of the store.

Mattie walked back to it and began looking. She passed nearly a whole row of cages, each with different breeds of cats, and one with a creature that barely looked like a cat at all, before she found a cage of young cats with a label reading 'Colorpoint Shorthair'. She peered in at them, and after a moment called, "I want this one!"

The cat looked slightly Siamese, but was much lighter in color. The man that had been behind the counter came up behind her, opened the cage, took out the cat that Mattie had pointed to, and put it in a different carrier. The cat sat straight up in its new carrier, looking around curiously.

"Wow, Mattie! It's pretty." Laz crooned, coming up behind her.

"It's a female. I'll give you the cage, and the cat will be five galleons." The man said.

"Seamus," Mattie called.

He poked his head out around one the aisles, looking around for Mattie, "Yeah?" he asked, spotting her.

"Which ones are the galleons?" She blushed a bit, embarrassed. Seamus and Dean laughed, Dean being right next to Seamus.

"The big ones."

She blushed more as they laughed, "Thanks." She handed the money to the man, took the cage from him, and went to sit on a bench outside.

The man turned from Mattie's retreating form back to Laz, "And you young lady, did you find a rat that you like?"

Laz nodded her head, "It's in the third cage to the left. It's the black one." The man smiled, nodded once, and went to retrieve the rat. He came back, now holding the rat, "Yours will be one galleon, and if you want a cage it will cost an extra two Knuts, otherwise I'll get you a box to keep him in until you get home. The cage comes with everything you need, and I'll even throw in a bag of rat food." He smiled kindly at her. Laz grinned and paid for rat and cage (which came with bedding, a water bottle, and food dish), then left the store with Seamus and Dean following close behind.

Laz grinned, looking in to the cage as she met with Mattie outside, "I think I'll name him Bilge... Get it? Rat? Bilge? Bilge rat?! Ha ha! I suck..." The others laughed at her.

"What are you going to name yours Matt?" Dean asked her.

Mattie looked at the cat, and then back to Dean, "I think I'll name her Bast... It's the Egyptian goddess of pleasure. A cat usually represents her."

The others raised their eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"The goddess of pleasure?" Seamus asked, grinning suggestively.

"Yeah. So?"

"You and your stupid muggle stuff." A new voice broke in. Mattie turned to look at the owner of said voice.

"Go away." She said to the voice.

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to someone. Didn't your parents ever teach you right?"

Mattie rolled her eyes, "Go away." She said again.

"Malfoy, the lady asked you to leave, so leave." Yet another new voice interjected.

"Diggory..." Draco sneered at Cedric, "Anyway... I'll see you around Hogwarts." Draco said with a wink, and then vanished. Mattie rolled her eyes again. She found herself doing that a lot around Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Cedric." Seamus said, standing up.

"Hello all," He said cheerfully.

"Hey Cedric." Mattie stood up also.

"Where are you guys off to?"

They all looked at each other. Seamus shrugged, "We don't know." Cedric laughed.

"Well, I need to go get a polishing kit for my wand at the wand shop. Care to walk with me?"

Mattie nodded her head, "Me and Laz need to go get our wands, anyway."

Dean and Laz stood up now and followed behind the other three.

"So, Cedric," Dean started, forcing his way in between Seamus and Cedric, "Getting ready for Quidditch?"

Cedric laughed, "Of course I am."

"So, what house do you girls hope to be in?" Dean turned to the younger girls.

"Well, I've heard a lot about Gryffindor, and it sounds so awesome!" Laz exclaimed happily.

"And how about you, Mattie?" Seamus asked, smiling.

"Any one that doesn't have Draco… And the same one that my love is in."

"Yay!" Laz began jumping up and down.

"Well, here we are..." Cedric noted, walking up to a shop called Olivander's Wand Shop. "It has all you need."

"What took you four so long?" Debbie walked out of the store towards them, "Hello, Cedric. Now come, come."

The group walked into a stuffy room covered in thin boxes. "Welcome, welcome." They heard a voice say above them, "Here, take this one and wave it a bit." A man had stepped off a ladder and handed Laz a wand. "Go on, wave it!"

A yellow spark flew out of the wand as Laz timidly waved it.

"No, no. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. You knew that, right?" The girls shook their heads.

"Try this one..."

Laz took the new wand and gave it a wave, but the same thing happened. The man sighed. Five wands later Laz finally got a wand to spit out red sparks. "Thirteen inches, cedar and dragon heartstring. That will be two galleons. You next, young lady." The man climbed on to the ladder again and pulled out a box.

""Try this one."

Mattie took the wand she was handed and waved it around enthusiastically. A shower of red sparks flew out right away.

"That rarely ever happens… Nine inches, yew and unicorn hair. Same price." Mr. Olivander's smiled kindly as Debbie handed him his money and bid him farewell.

"Camille, we should get going now. Mattie has to be home for dinner." Debbie gave her sister and nephew a hug good bye.

"We'll see you two on the train, right?" Seamus asked, giving Laz a hug.

Laz nodded, "Of course."

"Good. See you in a week, then." Seamus shook Mattie's hand.

"It was nice meeting you." Dean smiled, hugging Mattie. "I hope to become better friends with you two." He gave Laz a hug also before leaving to find his mum.

"Have a nice trip home, sis. And good to meet you Mattie! Take care of Laz!" She winked at them both and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mattie and Lazeria sat in the back seat of the car on their way to Kings Cross. Mattie watched as Lazeria started nervously running a hand through her hair, "I still don't believe it." Mattie said. Lazeria nodded slowly, eyes trained on the passing shrubbery along the roadside.

"Oh, shut up already." Lazeria's older sister, Lynn, sat in the driver's seat, chewing bubble gum and checking her reflection in the rear-view mirror constantly. "I only agreed to take you here so I wouldn't have to listen to mom bitch." The car was swerving this way and that at seemingly a very high speed, and the children in the back seat were none too happy.

Finally, with perhaps the help of a higher being, they reached Kings Cross station unscathed. "Okay, come on now, get your trunks."

The girls grabbed their trunks and dragged them to the platforms. "Ok walk threw the barriers of platform 9 and 10. Just trust me for once. I need to go. Have fun and don't make to much trouble." The girls looked at Lynn as she left. "What in the?" Laz shrugged. "Who knows." The girls found the platform easily. Mattie and Lazeria did as Lynn said and to their surprise it worked.

Their mouths were a gaped looking at the train and all the people. "Laz? Why weren't we told of the wizarding world before this?" Mattie asked. "Because you girls are stupid mudbloods who should move." Laz turned around. "Malfoy." he nodded. "My brother tortured you last year…I don't want to have to bring him here." Malfoy's eyes widened. "Bray. So they produce more then one?" Mattie nodded her head. "There are four." Laz hit Mattie.

"Don't mix with Malfoy." The girls jumped when they heard a new voice. They turned around to face to boys. "Fred and George Weasely. And you two are?" Laz put her hand out to shake it. "Very glad to meet you." Mattie looked puzzled at the now blushing Laz. "Mattie and Lazeria." Mattie grabbed a hold of Laz's arm. "Well we must be off. We do need to get a seat still." Mattie dragged Laz and their trunks off.

When they got on to the train and went to the very last compartment. Which was lucky for them it wasn't occupied. They sat there looking at everyone who came in. "matt?" Mattie turned at looked at Laz. "Yeah?" she looked about ready to cry. "Promise me that even if we aren't together…that we will still be best friends." Mattie nodded.

They both looked at the door as it opened. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know any one was here." Laz smiled weakly at Her. "Don't worry you can stay if you want." The person nodded. "I'm Ginny." Mattie smiled at her. "I'm Mattie and this is Laz." She waved hi. "So you guys first years?" the both nodded. "Sure do look older." They laughed. "We get that a lot. What year are you?" she looked at the girls curiously. "1st year. You should like it here. Some of my brothers are in Gryffindor. What house do you want to be in?" Mattie and Laz thought for a while. "Gryffindor. It sounds so much better then the rest." They said at the same time. "Are you guys twins?" they shook their heads. "Only best friends." After talking for a half an hour the door slide open again.

"Gin there you are." The new comer said. "Hermoine this is Mattie and Laz." The girl sat down next to Ginny. "Hello. Nice to meet you." They nodded their heads. The four sat and talked the whole ride there. "We should get ready." The girls changed quickly and returned about 10 minutes later. The train stopped and everyone got off.

"'Rist 'ears 'ere." A tall man was yelling. "This is where we part are ways. Hope to see you at the Gryffindor table." Laz and Mattie walked there way to the man. About 30 minutes later they where at the castle. "Line up now." All the first years did as they were told. "Come follow me the sorting shall begin shortly." They walked down a hallway to two great big doors. "Enter now." They went into the room. Mattie looked at Laz and rolled her eyes.

"Bray, Lazeria." Laz bounced over to the stool and sat down. "GYRFFINDOR." The hat yelled right after it was placed on her head. Name after name was called before it was Mattie's turn.

"Post, Mattie." Mattie was making faces at Laz. "POST, MATTIE." Mattie jumped and ran to the stool. She sat there a few minutes listening to the hat decide what house she should be in. "Gryffindor" the hat muttered.

Mattie took the hat off and ran to join Laz.

"You are the biggest ditz I know." Laz muttered. "its not my fault it's a different name from what I'm use to. I've been called black for years, not use to post anymore." Mattie muttered back. After the sorting and the feast the prefect lead the first years to their common rooms. "The password is yum pop." The portrait flew open. Mattie pretended to yawn as all the other first years 'ohed and awed'. "Classes start tomorrow at 8 sharp please be on time."

The prefect left. Mattie jumped up and down with Laz staring at her funny. "Matt stop. People will begin to stare." It was to late everyone was staring at Mattie. Mattie stopped and winked at Laz. I just need to make sure everyone was aware of what is going on around here." Mattie winked at Laz again and went to find a chair.

"Mattie… those girls are looking at us." Laz pointed to the girls whom they had met at the station. "So?" Laz shoot her a look. "I'm anti social." Mattie nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm here. To embarrass the hell out of you and to get people to notice your alive." Mattie sat back satisfied when Laz gave her looks of degust. "You sure do have mouth for a first year." Seamus had just walked up behind them.

"I resent that." Mattie said. "Well you do matt." Mattie glared at Laz. "Shut up. So Seamus. What do you guys do here for fun?" Laz nodded while listening to her ask. "Well it all depends…first years don't usually have time right away. But what do you like to do?" Seamus asked

Mattie shrugged. "Ok well there is Qudditch…it's a great game…" Seamus explained the game to the girls. "That sounds fun…now only if I wasn't afraid of heights." Seamus sighed. "Well there's wizarding chess." Mattie sighed sadly. "Forget I asked." Laz was laughing at Mattie.

It was about eleven thirty before the trio headed up to bed. Mattie woke up at 5 till 7. "Laz wake up." Mattie said pulling covers off her. "Here let me help. I have brothers who are like this. IF YOU ARE NOT UP IN TEN SECONDS YOU WILL NOT GET BREAKFAST." Laz jumped up and ran around the room. "Your good." Mattie smiled sweetly at Ginny. "Thanks." The two girls laughed as Laz ran around looking for her shoe. "Is she always like this?" Mattie nodded. "Sadly. It's worse when she went to Muggle School. We had to wake her at five." Laz was finally dressed and they headed to breakfast.

"Yummy food." Mattie and the other two sat down. Just in time for the morning mail to come. A letter was dropped on to laz's plate. She sighed as a loud scream filled the room. 

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPISED IF THEY'D EXSPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET AHOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE IT WAS GONE. A LETTER FRO DUMBELDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED. ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED."

Mattie and Laz sat there with there mouths open looking at Ginny whom turned as red as her hair. "how could he do this?" Mattie shook her heads not knowing what to tell her. she closed her mouth and looked at the boy a few seats away.

"He is cute though." Mattie looked at whom Laz pointed to. "Yeah if you like red heads." Laz smiled. "Which I do. Hey whom are you staring at?" Mattie glared at Laz. "Who else?" Laz smirked. "nice eyes, sandy blonde hair and that ever so awesome Irish accent. Who wouldn't melt?" Laz hung her head down and picked up the letter that was dropped on her plate and read it aloud. "Did you hear what I read?" Mattie nodded. "Yeah. That's nice." Laz sighed happily as Mattie stared off into space.

"Mattie you do know if you look a picture it would last longer." Mattie nodded. And then looked at the girl. "If I had one…I left it at home. Mom said she'd send it when she got it wizarding film and when she put a charm on it…whatever she meant by that." Mattie sighed as the timetables were passed out. "Yay classes." Mattie said happily.

Ginny left her seat and walked to her brothers. She came back five minutes later redder then when she left. "Someone has a crush Laz." Mattie looked at the boy. "He's ok. Who is he?" Ginny grew redder. "Harry potter."

"oh I've heard of him! My mum talks about him sometimes!" laz said cheerfully, feeling better that she now knows something about the wizarding world. "I'm gonna hurt you!" mattie said randomly.

Laz smiled. "Now." Mattie took he spoon and tried to stab Laz. "Its just wont work." Mattie put the spoon down. "Now, now Mattie what type of fun is it to stab other people?" Mattie smiled when she heard whose voice it was. "Lots. And plus she asked for it." Laz nodded. "Would you young ladies like a escort to class?" they all nodded. Seamus put his arm out for Mattie to grab. She linked on and walked out the door.


End file.
